


Fire Means Safety

by Fateweaver



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sorta Happy Ending, TODAYS STREAM WAS MAD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON, election, tubbo execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: NOTE: This is part of my Hybrid AU! It's the same AU as my multi-chap story "Little Blaze, Come Home", but the two takes place in different timelines. I just want our Blaze Hybrid Tommy in this situation :)Festival Hurt/Comfort ficPermadeath Hybrid AU“Tubbo…… You’ve been working for those- those Tyrants. Do you know what happens to people who cross me?”“N-No Schlatt…”“They die.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 404





	Fire Means Safety

Tubbo watched as Schlatt and Quackity quickly trapped him in the throne and exposed him for his spy work. He watched as Schlatt called Techno up the stage, how reluctant the pink-haired man seemed. How he kept feigning ignorance.  _ Take him out what? To breakfast? Dinner? _

_ “I want you to kill him Techno, and make it painful.” _

He watched as Techno slowly loaded up the firework, his expression one of pain and reluctance. Tubbo noticed how the man’s eyes shifted from brown to red, and expression shifted from one of reluctance to one of delight. He noticed how Schlatt had looked triumphant he managed to force the pink-haired warrior into this state.

He shot the bolt. The fireworks exploded, and Tubbo felt the heat sear into him. He didn’t know how he survived that. His ears rang and tears pricked against his eyes. He could faintly hear a scream ring from a familiar voice. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he could see the pink haired executioner step back in fear of what he had done.

He faintly felt something warm at his side, and something felt wet and sticky when he pressed his hands to that side, a small bit of pain flaring up.

He could see Techno shaking off the fear and loading up the crossbow again.

Then all he could see was the bright orange of flames soaring up the sky, and the surprised shouts from Schlatt and Quackity while some sort of relieved noise found its way out of Techno.

\---

“Tommy! Tommy don’t-” Wilbur hissed in Tommy’s ear as the blonde struggled to get to Tubbo, who was being exposed. “You’re going to compromise our entire mission!” The blonde thrashed in the older man’s grip, screaming for his friend. He drew several gazes from the audience, but most were focused on the spectacle.

He watched as Techno fired the firework-bolt once, and Tubbo fell back. Quite injured, but still alive. He probably won’t stay that way for long from the rate he was injured.

“TUBBO!” Tommy screamed, his voice hoarse as he fumbled for an ender pearl, only to be knocked away by Wilbur, who was shaking. “WILBUR LET ME GO! TUBBO!  _ WILBUR LET GO OF ME!! _ ”

Techno slowly loaded up a second bolt.

Panic overwhelmed the blonde’s nerves.

_ Fire. Lava. Blazes. Flames. Nether. Pyro. TNT. Heat. Light it up. _

_ Light it all up. _

He screamed, forcing Wilbur to release him as he slipped into a form he hadn’t gone into for years. All the pent up flames since his childhood, he released them. He forced the fire to steer clear of Techno and Tubbo. Fire streamed from his fingertips along with the occasional drips of lava. His entire body felt hot, and  _ it felt good. _

He ignored Wilbur yelling for him. He shot into the film of flames. Techno had already gotten away from the Podium, shaking and in horror of what he very nearly did. The man began making his way to Wilbur. None of them had expected the boy to revert to the wild fiery spirit he once was.

Tommy navigated the inferno, quickly making his way towards the terrified human boy still trapped on the podium, where the flames danced around him. Tubbo cried out at the sight of Tommy, throwing himself into the Blaze Hybrid. Who was shaking with a mixture of panic and fear.

“Tubbo please tell me you’re alive please-” Tommy’s words spilled over quickly, hugging the boy, who managed a weak nod and tear-mixed laugh. He quickly pulled apart, searching through his bag until he found what he wanted, a potion of healing. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be fine,” He rasped, downing the potion, “It’s okay. Y-You didn’t have to out yourself like that. You know some people on this server have a history of Hybrid Hunting.”

“It wasn’t the best decision I made,” Tommy laughed, “But it’s worth it. I thought you were gonna die. I think we’re safe. Nobody’s dumb enough to go through a wall of fire.”

“They could have a potion of Fire Resistance,” Tubbo pointed out.

“Shut up and let me enjoy my moment of brilliance.”

The two broke into nervous laughter. They would be alright. The healing potion will heal Tubbo. Nobody would break through the fire, not for a long while, at least. Nobody can hurt them through the wall of flames. No wars. No mixed allegiances. Just two friends relieved that they would live.

To others, Fire might mean destruction and war.

To the two best friends, Fire means Safety.

\---

The fire seemed to burn for what seemed like forever. Nothing could put it out, not even water. Any projectiles shot through were burned before it pierced the flames. Nobody had any fire resistance potions on them, and with fervent deterration from Techno and Wilbur, the crowd decided it was better not to disturb the boys until they were done. Those two were the only ones to have ever seen Tommy genuinely angry.

Techno had kept the Manbergians at bay when the fire finally showed signs of dimming, reducing back to regular fires, and not Blaze powered infernos, which meant Tommy was no longer actively keeping the fire up. Wilbur and Niki made quick work of dousing the fire, finding the two boys passed out in each others’ company on the stage. Both of them had smiles on their faces and tear tracks down their cheeks (One of liquid tears, the other of lava). Both were alive, Tubbo was healing, probably had a potion, while Tommy was just tired.

They’ll live to see another day.


End file.
